Behind the Mask
by chokawaii
Summary: Robin fights Slade. Slade's mask comes off. Who is Slade? waaaay betta than my sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

Behind The Mask

Robin has been working for hours, trying to figure out who Slade is. When he's fighting Slade, Slade's mask comes off. When Robin sees who's behind the mask he'll never live it down.

The alarm rang thru the tower as they all gathered to the living room where the giant screen came out. Robin clicked a few buttons and located where the crime scene was, "Titans! We have trouble! Slade's at it again! He's underground!" They all nodded and ran out of the tower.

They went down the to the sewer and saw a shadow run past them. They all split up and ran after it. Robin went north, Starfire south, Beastboy east, and Cyborg west. Robin walked cautiously, looking around every time he heard something. He kept walking and noticed that the walkway was getting narrower and narrower.

He barely squeezed into a room, that was dark and filled with pipes. He heard laughter and turned, "Who's here?" The laughter grew louder as Robin backed up, puddles of water surrounding him. "I didn't think you'd make it this far Robin. But you proved me wrong." A voice said. "SLADE! Show yourself you coward!" Robin yelled.

Slade stepped out of the shadows and said, "So bossy...tsk tsk tsk. I'm glad to say that, you, Robin are becoming more and more like me. Admit it." Robin looked at him in the eye, "Never. I'm nothing like you!" He said as he tried to punch him. Slade caught his hand and threw him. Robin got up slowly and got out his birdarang and threw it at him. Slade crushed it with his hands, "You're making this too easy." Robin ran at him, jumped in the air and threw a bomb below his feet. Slade looked around, smoke surrounded him. Suddenly, in the smoke, Robin came flying at him and kicked him in the face.

Slade looked at him as his mask started crackling. His mask crumbled to the floor as Robin stared at Slade, his mouth gaped open, "You can't be...you're..."

VERRRY short chappie.i wanted to get the mask off fast and then right when i'm gonna say who it is, end of chappie! review or i won't update and you will NEVER know who it is! mwah ha ha!


	2. Chapter 2

Behind the Mask Part Two

"You...you can't be...DAD?" Robin stammered. Slade lowered his head, "Surprising, I know..." "But why Dad? Why did you turn evil? Why were you trying to kill me?" Robin questioned.

"I'll tell you the whole story. It's incredibly long but I think it'll help. When your mother died, things turned to the worst. You were still a little thing, I had to take care of you all by myself. I had to change diapers, dirty work. I had to pay for the bills, work overtime, get a babysitter, pay the babysitter. I was working around the clock. Tiring myself. Someone came overnight and stole all our valuables and money. You would probably go to a orphanage. I didn't want that for you, you always reminded me of your mother and you were the only memory I had of her...

So first I started pick-pocketing, then it turned into stealing from banks, all just to help the family. Then I went to jail and you got sent to an orphanage. The man that adopted you was Bruce Wayne. He took care of you and helped you. When I got out of jail, my only thing to do was to find you. By the time I did find you, you were a superhero, Robin and the Teen Titans. I did a lot of thinking in jail and I found out, I liked stealing, I liked the thrill of leaving with money in my pocket.

When I found out you were a superhero I was so proud. But when you were a superhero, we had to meet sometime. Those first fights you had, then you heard my name, I just wanted you to know who I am in a way. I was delaying those fights and sending robots so that I wouldn't have to fight you. But sooner or later I figured that you would meet me someday so I decided to make it quick. Don't you understand Robin? Everything that I do and have done...was for you.

After your mother died things got harder, I had to work harder. You were too young to be taken from me. When I went to jail I had no choice. And Robin, I'd never try to kill you. Did I ever kill you? No. Even if I had the chance I'd never think of it. Although it might've seemed like I was trying to kill you, I just wanted to make it convincing. Why do you think I wanted you to be my apprentice? Robin, you're my son and I wanted you to know."

Well that's the second chappie. Should I just end it here? Or should I keep going? Please tell me!

-kooky4kuki


End file.
